Dance Party of Doom
by HazelSk8r
Summary: Thalia is looking forward to the somewhat best night of her life but when everything gets twisted around and her life is crazy she dosnt know to do. Thaluke! Rated T just in case.There is a tad bit of Humor. R
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**Thalia's POV**

Disclaimer: Can't we assume that I don't own PJO?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I walked down the marble halls in Lakeside Middle School (A/N: I dunno if that's a real school). There were bright and colorful posters lined up down the hall and to be honest they make me wanna throw up! I was on my way to gym and I was tired, because my mom went out to a club and I was home alone watching horror movies all night. I guess I wasn't tired enough to see a black and red poster that looked interesting.

**School Dance:**

**Date: Friday, June 13****th**** (Last day of school)**

**Time: 7:30pm-10:30pm**

**Place: School Gym**

**DRESS CASUALLY!!**

"Are you going to the dance?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around to see my friend Grover. Grover was a curly brown headed boy with a lot of acne and a muscular disease that excused him from gym and anything that had to do with physical exercise. He also had a little goatee which is kind of odd for a 6th grader to have.

"There is no way in heck I'm going to this preppy little dance. The only way I'm going is if Luke asked me to the dance and we both know that is never ever going to happen because today is Wednesday and the dance is Friday which is in two days . " I told him.

"Well I think Luke is going to asked you right now!" Grover said pointing at Luke who was approaching me with a smile plastered to his face. Luke was the hottest guy in the whole entire school, and I had a major crush on him.

"Hey Thalia," Luke said coolly while still smiling.

"Um…uh...hi Luke." I said stuttering a bit.

"I'll just leave you too alone." Grover said and shuffled off.

"Um…yeah okay…I was just wondering if maybe you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked with hope.

"Oh, well sure I would love to!" I said excitedly and then claimed down a bit when he gave me a weird look.

"Okay that's great! I'll pick you up around seven fifteen-ish?" he asked.

"Yeah that's great. My house is 569 Maple Avenue." I told him so he would know.

"Okay then I'll see you around then." He said and walked away to his group of friends who were watching the whole time. I just stood there looking at the pebbles polished into the school floors.

"So you're going out with Luke? Who knew!" my friend Samantha said. Samantha is my friends sense the 1st grade and she is gothic like me.

"I'm not going out with him I'm just going to the dace with him." I assured her while walking the rest of the way to gym with my right index finger connecting to the wall and sliding it against the white polished bricks.

"Um…Well technically you are going out with him, because you are going with Luke to the dace which is out of your house." Samantha pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Same ol' Samantha, always pointing out the obvious." I told her.

"That's me." She said.

"Well I'll see you later I gotta go to gym." Told her as the bell rang and I ran the rest of the way to gym.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry this chapter was short and boring but it will get better soon I promise!!**


	2. The doom Part of the dance Party

_Friday (day of the dance)_

The last two days were hard for me. I've been thinking of nothing but the dance and Luke. What if Luke and I really are going to go out? I don't want it to be like the last time I had a boyfriend this year. He went out with Samantha at the same time as me, and he almost wreaked our friendship. Almost.

Samantha and I went out to the mall yesterday and she helped me pick out an outfit. I was going to wear a quarter-sleeve sparkly black dress that sweeps along the ground when I walk, and one inch black heals. Samantha wasn't going to the dance because she and Grover left yesterday evening to go up to New York because Samantha's mom wants her to for some wacko reason and then Grover will be back tonight for the dance.

"Thalia just because it is two minutes till the end of the school year doesn't mean you can't pay attention. "Said my English teacher Mrs. Levintine. _What the heck!?_ I heard snickers around the room. I ignored them.

"Sorry…" I said non-emotionally.

"Alright now for the rest of the thirty seconds you have in school you may say good bye to all of your friends." The evil teacher said and everyone got up running around the room saying there good byes. I just sat on my set and waited for the bell to ring. As if on cue the bell rang. I got up and ran home as fast as I could to get ready for the dance. Good thing I live near the school. I walked through the door.

"Hello? Anybody here? I'm home!" I called. No answer. Mother never really cared for me so I didn't really care and I never meet my father so I'm us to being alone. I looked up at the silver clock on the wall and it read four forty five. I ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. I set my black torn up backpack on the floor. Then I stared at it wondering if I should run away or stay her being ignored. I thought it through and then made my decision and emptied out the contents on the floor. I packed up as many clothes that I could and all my CD's and my walkman. I was running away.

I looked at the clock and it read five thirty. I took a shower and dried my hair. I slipped on my dress and strapped on my heals. I ran to my bathroom and I straightened my hair. Then I put on my signature mascara and eye liner. I looked at the clock again and it said it was six. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. When I finished going down the stairs the door bell rang. I opened the door and Luke was standing in the door way all dressed up for the dance and looking sexier than ever.

"Oh, hi Luke I thought you were going to be here at seven thirty?" I asked

"Didn't you hear the announcements today? The dance was moved up to six fifteen because they had to end the dance at nine thirty." Luke asked /said.

"I never listen to the announcements, but good thing I got ready. Let's go." I said as I walked out the doorway.

"Um….not to sound rude but what are you doing with the backpack?"Luke asked curiously.

"Well I'm going to start a new life without my mother. She never cared for me and I'm tired of it" I said while walking with Luke to the school.

"Welcome to the club. My mother never cared for me either." He told me gloomy.

"What's wrong with parents these days?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Luke said while holding the school door open for me. I giggled. We walked down the halls to the gym where a bunch of people dancing to When I grow up by The Pussycat Dolls.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said dully so we started to dance to songs like Miley Cyrus and Jesse McCartney. I put on my happy face for Luke, but on the inside I was dying.

At the end of the dance a slow song came one.

"May I have this dance?" Luke asked as he held out his hand. I giggled and took his hand. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist but lose enough for me to breathe, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. Is this really happening to me? Am I falling in love with Luke Castellan? Is Luke Castellan falling in love with me? My thoughts were ruined with a huge crash and screams. I let go of Luke and he let go of me and I turned around. I gasped and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"L-L-L-L uke is that an h-h-hydra?"

* * *

**Sorry it was short next one will be longer. I NEED REVIEWS!! I will not update until I have 15 GOOD ones.**

**Hazel**


End file.
